The Neo Akatsuki War: Neo Akatsuki vs The Allied Villages
The War Begins "I can't believe it is starting." said Gin. Ayame Yamada walked towards Gin telling her, "your first time, comrade?". "No worries, Yoshitsune is coming soon. Possibly with the samurai of Idaihamura." said Sakin, waiting for the allied forces commander. "My father was in a war but I never was." said Gin. Yoshitsune returned from his village, Gingagakure, leading a large group of shinobi all wearing a uniform similar to that of the Gingagakure ANBU, minus the mask and the hood. Standing next to him was a samurai in full armor leading a group of his proud warriors from Idaihamura, General Tokugawa."It is a honour to meet you" said Tosen as he shook the man's hand."I dont think I can do it Naien" said Hira in disappointment. "Come on kid have faith in yourself. I know I can rule and I like too, but let's see what others can do. I won't live forever and my clan will need someone else, just as our commanders won't either. We can't keep it forever, so we must test others." said Naien, as he began thinking of himself as a king with a huge kingdom and Yoshitsune as his servant. "A pleasure, Yoshitsune requested help and due to the allience we have I honored his request. My samurai will fight alongside your ninja." said Tokugawa as his samurai went into different groups."Thanks Naien" said Hira as him and Naien did a fist pump. Yoshitsune stoop with the other kages and with Tokugawa. Many of the samurai joined random divisions. Back at the Neo Akatsuki Hideout "Natsumi and Tafun, do you guys have the Edo Tensei ready yet?", Arata asked, as he stepped out of the dark hallway into a large room, his voice echoing, seemingly bouncing of the walls, and marble floor. Along the walls of the room were lit torches, along with several paintings, one of the being a painting of the himself."I am fine Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation" said Tafun as seven coffins came up from the ground and opened. Shoji Kengen and Kyū Ketsuki appeared and looked curiously at the coffins."Don't touch them" said Tafun. "I'll summon my edos using my Ephemeral Clone Technique and I'll save my Physical Clone Technique for my special edos" said Natsumi as she appeared out of the shadows, unusually covering all of her body except her upper face."The day has come o and Sen will be here late"said Tafun. Suddenly Ace appeared at the entrance of the base before entering. "I told them that the Tavonia Clan has excellent healers, but they wouldn't listen. Now I won't bother trying to blame myself for the casualties that will occur..." Ace thought as he walked into the base. "Hello everyone..." Ace said as he greeted everyone. The Battle Plan "It is time to assign the battle divisions" said Niru. The First Division is assigned the Frozen Land, The Second Division is assigned the Desert Lands, The Third Division will fight in the Mountain Area, The Fourth Division will battle in the Grassland area, and The Fifth Division will be assigned to the Forest Area" said Niru as he had pride in his plan. "Sounds good to me." said Yoshitsune as the divisions gathered. "Have we discovered a way to seal the special Edo Summons?", Sannoto inquired as he started walking to his divisions."Each solider will receive a bag filled with medicine and supplies and you will find three Sealing Tag in the bag" said Niru."And now let us here some words form our Supreme Leader Yoshitsune Uchiha" said Tosen. Miyoko walked up to a window and looked out towards the boundries of the village, her right hand on the crystal clear glass. "Ace...." she pondered as she worried. "Everything will be ok Lady Miyoko" said Hinata as she reassured her kage. "Alright, shinobi and samurai alike, we are about to battle people who want to recreate the force of the Akatsuki. We must show them that people like this must not allowed to do this. Yoshi gaurd may not be here right now, and we will be weaker without tht ally but we must start." said Yoshitsine as he ended the speech. Back at the Hideout "You finally arrived Ace" said Natsumi as she greeted him. "Hey Natsumi, how are you?" he asked. "I'm, fine... Are you feeling ok Ace? You're not normally like this, talking to me without the attitude." Ace looked at Natsumi. "I'm sorry Natsumi, it's just my village... I wanted as less casualties as possible on their side. But since they don't adknowlegde Miyoko as a division leader, then that means shes not leading her village, so I'm going to isolate Yoshigakures forces from the war. Long story short, If I fall... in this war... I want it to be by the hands of my lover or daughter..." said Ace as he formed several handsigns. Back at Yoshigakure... Techno was finishing his research for dealing with the special edo summons when suddenly the surrounding area turned slightly dark. "Oh no... The Barrier...." said Techno as he quickly put his chart on the table and ran outside. "It that the Great Barrier?" yelled an ANBU from the bottom of the kage palace. "Yes, Ace must of activated its lockdown protocol. With it activated, nothing can enter or leave the village, not even the ghost techniques will work." responded Techno as he looked in shock. Back at the Hideout... "I've never seen Ace this emotional before... Talking about dying in battle, somethings definately wrong with him..." though Natsumi as she looked at him."How are you" said Tafun as he looked at Ace with his mask on. Emerging from the shadows, was no other than the goofy Sojiro Uzumaki as he leaped towards Natsumi, attempting to give her a hug. After all he hadn't seen her for a long period of time, and he was thrilled to be fighting along side her once again."The time has come" said Tafun as he began to take of his mask. Natsumi began blushing at Sojiro hugging her. "H..H..Hi Sojiro... How... How are you?" said Natsumi as she blushed more, which was highly unusual for her. "I'm fine Tafun. I might not want to do it, but I realized what I have to do..." said Ace as he formed a handsign, causing 8 spikes to emerge from his back and 6 to emerge from his arms. Two tails sprouted from the bottom of his spine and flaming wings sprouted from Aces back as he took the form of the Exiled Entity. Ace then looked at Tafun and nodded twice, with his mask appearing on his face on the second nod. "I'm Great Natsumi...Thanks for asking", Sojiro said cheerfully as he stopped hugging her, and stood about two feet away from her. "It's been awhile huh?", asked Sojiro, who flicked his hair out of his face; looking at Natsumi with a warm and comforting smile. "Ye..yes Soji... it has been awhile..." said Natsumi as she smiled, looking down towards the floor out of shyness before looking intensely back at Sojiro. Sojiro noticing that Natsumi looked at the floor, mistook her shyness as something completely different. "Hey Natsumi, I know you aren't afraid of going into this war..I mean, you are one...I mean, you are the strongest person I know, so you should have no problem", Sojiro said. Natsumi passionates expression faded away as she listened to Sojiro speak his words. "I'm able to handle myself - I'm not worried about what will happen to me.... I'm worried... about what will happen... to you Soji..." said Natsumi as she appeared in front of Sojiro; her eyes looking in his. "I just don't want to see you go like this... I know we don't see each other often, and based on the enemies forces another chance to say or do this may never arise again..." Natsumi took a step towards Sojiro and kissed him. She then leaned towards his ear. "I love you.....I'll always love you...." said Natsumi in a soft voice before taking several steps away from Sojiro, turning around afterwards. "Every since I escaped after being helplessly attacked in the Amegakure, I've always tried to learn what I could to escape fear, judgement, capture, and even defeat. But in the end... if I do get cornered, I'm not going to give in; I'm not going to back down; I'm not going to hold back. I will give it my all, and I will try... In all my power... to make it back safe...so I can see you again!... said Natsumi as she gathered her courage together, regaining her ambition and self-determination back in the process." Sojiro, who was speechless simply looked at Natsumi, starting to blush a little..She loves me? But she doesn't realize that i'm going to fight...to protect her, because i lover her!, he thought as he glanced over at Arata who was in the corner of the room smiling.."So...He finally found true love huh?", Arata said to himself, as he nervously looked around the room. Where is that fool already?, he thought, as he continued searching for his partner. The Second Division Hira and his army began to walk in the desert."Be careful the sand will get in your eyes" said Chimu as he took off his shirt and ripped it for soldieries. "Been awhile since I've been in a desert. It feels nice." said Naien, with some of his clan members clapping in agreement."Stop!" yelled Hira as he wanted the division to stop. Naien stopped and waited to hear what Hir has to say. Back with Yoshitsune he used the Summoning Technique to summon his crow Kurohane. "How's it going boss." squawked Kurohane as he stretched he wings out. "A war is starting, I would like you to scout around and deliver messages from division to division." said Yoshitsune. "You got it boss." said Kurohane. "Before you do that though, I want you to fly to Yoshigakure to see what is holding them up." said Yoshitsune as he opened a window for his loyal crow. "You ask a lot of me my friend, but I'm on it." squawked Kurohane as he flew off to the missing village in the alliance. "Your Yoshitsune correct?", asked a man, known as Hideki Sarutobi as he walked towards Yoshitsune, holding a flute. "Yes, what about it?" asked Yoshitsune as he watched his bird fly off. "Listen...I don't trust Yoshigakure at all...So i already sent a large group of birds on route to discover their true intentions..", Hideki said, as he held the flute to his mouth and began playing a brief melody..After a few moments he stopped playing the melody, and held his arm out. As he held his arm out, a bird flew down onto his arm, and began to sing a tune. "I will wait for Kurohane's report as well, he will be back quickly." said Yoshitsune as the bird quickly reached the village. "Some kind of barrier." said Kurohane as he began his flight back. Hira was surprised to see how many of the there were."Summoning Technique" said Hira as Kito."Father, Mother" said Hira as he saw two Edo's walking his way. Naien erupted into fire and lightning, revealing his kekkei genkai Dragon Lord, which was like an elemental jinchūriki form. "Guess the war has started." said Naien seeing the edo zombies.Naien looked at Hira and noticed that he was not giving any orders. "Come on Hira, say something." said Naien."He has gone to FAR NOW!" said Hira as he leaped from the rock he was standing on"Come guys attck with all you got" said Hira as he pulled out his sword."Hey Naien thanks for your help" said Hira as he smiled."Hano, Tafun is taking me somewhere else" said Rosa as she began to leave the battle field."Shadow Sewing Technique" said Sami as she killed 60 soldiers. Natsumi's and Hiashi's eyes took on the tomoe patterns of their Sharingan and Kokugan, respectively. Hiashi used the Lightning Release: One Hundred Thunderclaps on the Edo Tensei's."Wait no one attack my farther this is between me and him" said Hira as he took out his sword. "Fire Release: Black Flame Missile" said Hano as he atacked his son with fire. Yoshigakure Techno dashed out the Kage Palace and jumped from the steps, landing on the ground seconds later. Techno grabbed a scroll and looked at it. "I got my Puppets so I'm set, now to gather the others." Techno said to himself as he jumped onto the roof of a building, jumping to another shortly after. Once he reached his target, he jumped down to the window. "Sunihata, Ace activated the barrier, it's time to go. Do you know where the others are?" Techno asked. "Yeah I can gather them outside the palace asap" Sunihata Replied. "By the way, tell them to get any equipment they might need, because I affraid its war time somewhere out there" Techno added. "Sure thing!" Sunihata replied before gathering her stuff and jumping out the window of her home. While Sunihata gather the others, Techno was waiting at the Kage Palace. He grabs a scroll and unrolls it. "He places his hand on the scroll as he activates his Noryokugan. "Summoning Jutsu!" Techno uttered as PTX and GAB appeared by his side. "Engaging Combat AI" said Techno at his bots switched on. "Compact Mode Activate!" added Techno before watching both puppets transform into a more compact form. Techno picked them both up and strapped them to his back, just in time to see Sunihata and the others arrive. "Ok team, please listen careful. As you all have noticed, apparently Ace has activated the Lock Down Protocol on the Great Barrier, and with that being said, there's no way in or out for use, seeing that we've all witnessed firsthand what not even Ghost Techniques or teleportation can get us through that barrier right now. We'll something bad must have happened, and it must be, or will soon be very bad if he was willing to lockdown the barrier. Luckily for you all, I have a way around the system that can get use to get outside and find out what going on. Since half of our forces will be here in the village to keep it running, we must not alert anyone outside out group here of what we're doing, as it may cause villagers to panic, and we definately don't need that. Chad Omaha of the Helixian Clan - Omaha Branch, Sunihata Suzuki and Genzo Suzuki of the suzuki Clan, Niyya Korimachi of the Helixian Clan - Korimachi Branch, Lance Kishimasu of the Kishimasu Clan, Omika Tarvina of the Tarvina Clan, Elite Yoshifumi of the Helixian Clan - Yoshifumi Branch, Kimzi Tovania of the Tovania Clan, Neo Yoshin of the Yoshi Clan and Kia Wushazaki and Yours truely of the Wushazaki Clan. I have called you all here because you have some very unique skills you can bring to the table, and I'm very confident that you won't fail me or the village. Lets make this happen team!" said Techno as nodded, If everyone is set, then I can get us to the outside and we can meet up with Lady Miyoko, Hinata and Leo. "Any questions?" saked Techno. Noone had anything to ask. "Lets go!" said Techno as he formed several handsigns. "Particle Transteleportation Technique!" said Techno. Suddenly he and the others began stretching, their particles disappearing in layers. Suddenly their bodies where being reassembled on the molecular level. "What an extraordinary jutsu Techno!" commented Neo. "Thanks Neo, now everyone please follow me" said Techno as he entered the building where the allied forces where being gathered. "Hello everyone! Excuse me Lady Miyoko, we have urgent news, Ace activated the lockdown protocol of the Great Barrier." said Techno. "Somethings going on, somewhere out there..." Miyoko wondered as she had an expression of astonishment and wonder on her face. Fifth Division As Chōzen Akimichi checked his troops and entered the Forest Area, he saw his group in a very doubtful face, he then turned around saying, "I don't know why people are in doubt ?, but I need you to clear your face's, we are fighting against the noted criminal's Neo Akatsuki, I earlier got news from the Central Division that they are using highly sophisticated Edo-Tensei's and an unknown army of monster's, we don't know whom we are facing ahead untill we get news from Yoshitsune's bird's so,.....". He walked towards Haru Aburame and told him to send his insects for scouting the area. Within a few minutes a pitch-black bird landed on Chōzen's head. "Yoshigakure is in some kind of barrier. Last I saw a group was able to escape it and they seem to en route." squawked Kurohane as her began to peck at something in his wing."So the intruder's have managed to inflitrate the headquarter's, Kurohane tell me what are the other division's upto ?" grinned Chōzen."My insects are back" said Haru as three of his Kurokinchū came back."My insects tell me that there are 200 of them" said Haru as he looked at Chōzen. "Not sure if intruders, but they may be help." squawked Kurohane as he flew off to the other divisions."wait that's the enemy" said Haru as he was trying to get the crow's attention. "Yoshitsune, I am Techno Wushazaki, and accompanying me are a few of my allies from Yoshigakure. As you know, Yoshigakure has a barrier around it, which envelopes the entire village. we don't normally disclose classified info about stuff lieke this, but in this case, it can't be helped. The Condensed Space Barrier of Yoshigakure is very complex in design, actually the only one remaining in this ninja world, using what little tech that survived Niyyas Absolute Chakra. Long story short, Ace designed the redesign the barrier during after founding Yoshigakure, so only he can activate and deactivate the Barrier Lock-Down Protocol." said Techno. Miyoko walked up to the group as well. "According to Ace, when the Lock Down Protocol is active, nothing can enter or exit the village. He put this system in place to prevent the destruction of our village in case of war, and its apparently active now." added Miyoko. "Everyone you see with me, including me, are representing Yoshigakure and it's forces, so I hope you don't expect more shinobi from us.. I used a jutsu I developed specifically for this situation, and I broke several village protocols doing it. It got us out of Yoshigakure, but there's absolutely no way back in until Ace deactivates it." added Techno. "I'm sorry for breaking protocol Lady Miyoko, but the saftly and well-being of the village was more important. As a result of my actions, I will gladly take any consequences I'm ordered Mam." said Techno as he straightened his stance. "You won't have any consequences for your actions Techno. You may have broke protocol but you're the Head of the Yoshigakures Technology Division, which excuses such actions being used against you in such cases. There are rules for everything we do in our village, so you're fine." said Miyoko. "If I may ask, what will we be assigned to do Mr. Yoshitsune sir...?" asked Omika in a shy manner. "I'd like to know the same thing as well sir!" added Neo. "Me too!" said Genzo. "What can I do to assist you as well?" said Sunihata with intrest. "Well with reviews I've read you guys are powerful, I woul like Techno to help with intel., and I want the rest of you to help with any division you can work with." said Yoshitsune giving them a paper with the division listings. Everyone took a paper, reading it shortly after. "I'll take the Fourth Division" said Elite. "I'll go with him as well" added Chad. "I'll take the Second Division" said Genzo. "I'll do the same" added Sunihata. "I'll take the Third Division" said Neo. "I'll join him" added Lance. "I'll take the First Division" said Kia. "And I'll go with her as well" added Kimzi. "I'll take the Fifth Divion" said Leo. "I'll accompany him" added Hinata. "We'll since it's two of us in each division, I guess I can go partner-up with you Techno, helping with Intel" said a smiling Omika. "Now that you all have your divisions, you can all be dismissed to them" said Miyoko before the group split, disappearing shortly after. Back in the forests. "Drat, Well we have to be alert anyway, Haru send your insects on a second round to see their movements. Assuming them having great kekkei genkai, Daichi make-up a plan, Fushi load the Tanks, and Haruka set up a trap with your weapons, but leave a exit at 3 o'clock and 5 o'clock." Chōzen grinned as he jumped to a rock and started scouting the area."My insects say that there are two Edo people and the 200 soldiers" said Haru as he was using binoculars.'if they are Edo Tensei'd then they must have started their movement's already, is everything set up ?" ask's Chōzen. "Okay, Haru make a ring around us with oil. Make sure there is plenty. We will trim does to stand in it. We will need a fire user to set the oil ablaze." said Daichi with a plan. "You heard that Fushi ? Haru spread the gasoline," ordered Chōzen."Sir the oil has been set up" said Haru as he was wiping oil from his mouth. "Great, any intel on who the zobies are, my eye-sights are poor these day's" groaned Chōzen."Its Sir" said a solider. "The god of Shinobi, not much of a fight for us, he talks more they say, but I don't know his Edo self, We will go out for a all out attack, Leo and Hinata guard Daichi Nara, Daichi he his a Fuuin Master, try binding him in your shadow's. Haru blind him with petrol, and bug him with your insects, Fushi and Haruka, distract his mind away from Nara Shadow's. I'll provide support for every-one" shouted Chōzen as he then faced Hiruzen."Please forgive me" said Hiruzen as he used Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet killing half of the division. As the Dragon Bullet's started becoming strong, Chōzen used his tectonic chakra to reverse it to Hiruzen impaling him, now Daichi,......!"shouted Chōzen. Daichi quickly used the Shadow Imitation Technique and then used the Shadow–Neck Binding Technique. The impaled Hiruzen was later sealed by Chōzen Akimichi. "Any more of them coming , Haru ?"asked Chōzen."Just the stone soldiers" said Haru."There are many of them coming, we have to use our longe-range attack's for this one,.."ordered Chōzen, as he used Tectonic Release:QuickSand Technique to Bury many of the Stone armies. Haru used the Circle Wild Dance killing 20 soldiers. First Division Kenji looked at the members of his division, noting that they were all seemingly confident in their abilities. That was good, since there would be no room for indecision in the upcoming battles. He'd taken the time to learn all their names, as well as their unique skills. "Moko, Kenko, Zangetsu, Hōseki, Daikoku, we're all going to fight in the Frozen Lands against the Neo Akatsuki. You all ready?" As he said this, he saw a black crow approaching the division."I think its from the Allied Villages" said Kenko as he put his scarf around his neck.That's Yoshitsune's summon Kurohane, I wonder what new's did it bring ?" wondered Daikoku, "As you know I am Daikoku from Kozuigakure, and the weilder of the Samsara Eye, you must be Kenji Kayuga, leader of the First Division and the master of Diamond release". said Daikoku, still looking at the crow. Yes, I possess the Diamond Release, and I'm the captain of this division," said Kenji. "I think that Kurohane is bringing us information on the enemy." A large black bird landed on Kenji's head. "We have help from Yoshigakure. I saw a group of edo tensei zombies about 6 miles north." said Kurohane, jumping off Kenji and eating a worm on the ground. "Well, you heard the crow. Let's go, everyone," said Kenji, giving Kurohane a disgusted look as he noticed the innards of the worm spilling everywhere. Kurohane seemingly belched and began to take off to another division. "Alright, here's the battle plan," said Kenji. "I will be at the front, to act as the sensor and to shield us from incoming attacks with the Diamond Release. Zangetsu, you will be next, to be our immediate offensive piece. Daikoku, you will be after Zangetsu, to support him, as well as be able to detect incoming attacks from all directions with the Rinnegan. Kenko, you will be after Zangetsu, as you'll be in the middle of the formation and shielded from the enemy offensive. We need you for your research, not your combat abilities. Hōseki, you'll be after Kenko, in order to give assistance to Moko. And finally, Moko will act as the rear guard. Understood?"Sir I see 200 of them and two Edo's with them" said Moko with everyone surprised to here him speak for the first time. "I'm worried." said Hōseki, with fear in her face. "Why are you worried?" asked Zangetsu in a caring tone. "What of Chikara gets hurt or worse." cried Hōseki worrying for her brother. "Don't worry about him, he is your brother after all. He is probably chocking an edo tensei zombie for threatening you, your family, or Ginga." said Zangetsu, making Hōseki laugh a little." Sir we have discovered the Edo's it is and " said a soldier as he was shaking in fear. "I know. I can see them with the Byakugan. Okay, here's what we'll do: Moko, try to impale as many of them as you can with your Shikotsumyaku, and Zangetsu, Water Release should drown many of them. I will deal with Danzō, I leave Kisame to Daikoku and Moko. The rest of you, do what you will, just don't get carried away. Let's do this!" said Kenji, as he and his division ran towards the opposing force. "Dance of the Camellia" said Moko as he was leading a squad of soldiers and cutting the enemy."Kenji take my Tantō it will help" said Keno as he was throwing Senbon at the enemy. Zangetsu used his Hydrification Technique and used the Drowning Water Blob Technique to catch the foes. Hōseki used the Crystal Release: Golem Technique to make her powerful brawler."Look at them so weak" said Danzō as he killed four men."I am going for that one" said Kisame as he pointed at Kenko. "Not likely," said Kenji as he encased Danzo from the waist down in solid diamond. The Kayuga then shot the Chidori Laser at him."Your going to have to do more than that boy" said Danzō as he used Wind Release Slash on the diamond freeing him. "Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique" said Kisame as a shark hit Kenko in the chest. Zangetsu pointed his finger at Kisame. "So they great Kisame has been brought back to life. Kisame I look up to you, so focus on me." said Zangetsu, with a fire of confidence in his eyes as he used the Water Gun Technique and shot Kisame in the heart. Hōseki used her golem to grab Danzō, the crystal beginning to cut him apart."This should be fun" said Kisame as soldeirs began to run up to Kenko."Wind Release: Vacuum Wave" said Danzō as he cut Hōseki on the arm. Hōseki used her Earth Release: Earth Spear and punched Danzō square in the face. Zangetsu dispersed into water and ingulfed Kisame, drowning him. "If you want to face me then here I come" said Kisame as he used to surround him and Zangetsu. ""You forgot me," laughed Daikoku. "Alright Kisame." said Zangetsu as he used the Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks."Idiot" said Kisame as he took out the Blade of Tafun and started cutting the sharks. Danzō is a wind release user, thought Kenji. In that case... "Eat this, you Konoha bastard! Fire Release: Great Fire Explosion!" shouted Kenji as he shot one of his original techniques at Danzō, the fireball erupting into a huge firestorm."Izanagi" said Danzō as he was hit with the fireball and then suddenly behind Kenji."Boy I will show you real power" said Danzō as he used making Kenji not move."Know stand there as i kill this Kenko boy" sid Danzō as he began to walk up to Kenko. "Diamond clones aren't affected by Cursed Seals," said Kenji as his Diamond Release clone extended a sharp spear of the gem from its hand, piercing Danzō through the heart. It then used the Diamond Release: Imprisonment to trap him in ten feet of solid diamond. Danzō was crystallized down to his chakra, meaning he couldn't use his chakra for techniques like Izanagi. "I've immobilized Danzō!" said Kenji."should we seal him? asked Moko. "Yes," came Kenji's brief response. Moko sealed Danzō with his last words being,"Kenji keeps this wrold safe from Tafun" Fourth Division "Listen, we are fighting against people with unique abilities, which gives them monstrous strength, not to mention, they will be using Edo Tensei, a technique which allows them to bring back the dead", Sannoto said, as he stood on a rock, looking down to his Division.."However, after studying the last shinobi war, I discovered that these Edo Tensei's summons can be either sealed away, or can be stopped through their emotions..If you see someone you know, do not hesitate to attack..Now let us get moving", said Sannoto, in a serious-like manner. He was obviously enraged by the destruction of his village, and the slaughter of his people. However he wasn't the only one...In the division was a man, known to the world as Hideki Sarutobi, who was also a shinobi in Kurētāgakure before its ultimate demise, and he wasn't going to let the Neo Akatsuki get away with that..Using his unique sealing abilities he was prepared to seal almost every edo tensei away, and using his expertise in multiple ninja arts, he was prepared to slaughter every Akatsuki member. Kurohane flew over Sannato. "Yoshigakire has had a few shinobi sent, the may be on the way to help. Edo Tensei are a couple miles ahead of you." said Kurohane as he flew away, heading back to his master for a possible news update. "Okay, thanks for the update Kurohane", Sannoto said as he watched the bird fly away, gliding through the clear blue sky. A few moments later he turned around to face his division. "Listen, Edo Tensei are only a couple of miles ahead, so we are going to go and deal some damage okay!", said Sannoto confidently, as he took off, running towards the Edo Tensei. With the rest of his division following, Sannoto knew that this battle could be won with ease."Commander I see them said Gin as she climbing a tree. A few minutes later, Sannoto and his group was within visible range of the Edo Summons. Suddenly the edo summons start flickering before fading away until no more remained. Suddenly a Kunoichi looked at the shinobi standing meters from her. "I guest your eyes fooled you... seeing as there aren't any Edo Summons here with us...." said the female as she continued looking at the shinobi before her."Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique" said Gin as she captured the shinobi. "Hmph...Good Job Gin!", Sannoto said, keeping his distance from the captured shinobi..."Should I kill her?" asked Gin. "Stand down Gin." stated a large shinobi, stepping out from behind the group. Akurei Ohaka the Graver Eater stood before Gin, looking down briefly at the captured shinobi. "Lets bring her into base. We could torture her for information. I don't trust any shinobi who isn't on our side at this point." Akurei said, running a hand over the kunochi's cheek. "What do you say Sannoto? Keep or kill?" "Akurei! I didn't expect you to be here..", Sannoto said, somewhat surprised.."Well, we could use the information so we should take her in to the H.Q for interrogation!", Sannoto decreed, still surprised that Akurei showed up. "But before we do so, although it's wonderful that your in my presence...what are you doing here?", Sannoto asked, as he observed the Grave Eater, checking to see if he was the real Akurei, and not a Zetsu clone.. "A mix of reasons." Akurei said, coughing into his sleeve. "The first is primarily research. With so many deceased ninja running around it seems that now is the perfect opportunity to acquire DNA that may have been lost long ago. It also allows me to study the changing strength in shinobi depending on what generation they come from. That way I can notice trends in shinobi skills and traits." Akurei explained, not even looking at Sannoto as he continued to observe the captured ninja. Turning her head from side to side as if observing a piece of meat, Akurei continued his speech. "The second is that I lost a research labratory because of this new Akatsuki group. I feel the need to punish them. I have already faced one of their members, a Yumi Sake in the past. I believe that if she is here today I will have to reestablish my dominance over her. I do so hate upstart little children." Akurei added, smiling as he lifted the bound kunochi onto his shoulder. Placing his hand on the ground, Akurei tapped it three times, taking a pause before a fourth tap. Waiting for several seconds, Akurei was not disappointed when a large worm erupted from the ground infront of him, a large bone-like mouth already open to accept its prey. "My summon shall bring the girl to the Alliance HQ. After that we need to continue onwards. We cannot waste too much time, or all the good corpses will be taken." Akurei said, placing the captured kunochi into the worm's mouth. Within seconds, the worm was gone, burrowing beneath the ground. "Well....I guess we should get moving than", Sannoto said, as he looked further ahead of the group.."There are more Edo Tensei Summonings ahead of here", Hideki Sarutobi said, as a bird flew back into the trees.."Let me see" said Gin as she looked threw a pair of binoculars."That cant be that's Rosa Osawa" said Gin as she dropped the binoculars."Poseidon Force" said Rosa as a giant ball of water head toward the division. "I'll handle this one!", Hideki stated, before forming a couple of handseals.."Earth Release: Earth Flow Rampart ''he thought to himself, as he increased the amount of earth beneath them...Although he hoisted them higher than they were before...they were still in the attacks range, however Hideki still had a plan..Suddenly he threw two scroll, both having the Neptune's Seal within it..As soon as the scrolls and the water touch, the water was absorbed into the scrolls.."Akurei go now!", Hideki yelled, wanting Akurei to attack Rosa."Wait you with the Blond hair are you Sannoto?" asked Rosa as she was not attacking. "Yes I am", Sannoto said, observing his enemy... Suddenly a light shined around Rosa."Thank you I now that you are friends with my son and for that you have broken the Tafun's control over me" said Rosa as she now had control over her body. "Hmmm? Oh your Hira's mother!", Sannoto said, as he and Hideki continued to look at the woman..''How did she do that?!, Hideki pondered... Third Division Sakin was leading his group upon a range of mountains, seeing a group of edo tensei zombies in the distance. "Alright, I have already told you the information told to me by Kurohane. Shidakō send some of your Kandenchū to see who those people beig controlled are." said Sakin, ready for the upcoming battle."Sakin me and Fusa are ready for anything" said Miwa. "That's good." awnsered Tatsumaki for Sakin as he began making dark storm clouds."Sir the Edo's are and " said a solider. "A Sannin and an Ame Orphan. Fire users focus on Konan, sealers seal Jiraiya as fast as you possibly can." said Sakin as he used his Flight Technique. Kasai Hi-Bi stood at the front of the fire users, his hands already forming handseals. "As soon as you see the paper girl, take her out with extreme prejudice! After that we target the old perv! Everybody got that?" Kasai said, speaking to those behind him. As soon as Konan appeared, she would be taken out." said Konan as the shuriken killed half the fire users. Sakin used his Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation on Konan and then used his Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique capturing Jiraiya in it. "It's ashame we have to re-kill these admiral shinobi." said Shodakō as his bugs began swarming. "You arrogant paper using slut!" Kasai shouted, chakra building in his stomach as he ducked under the shuriken. Now, he was ready to counter-attack. "Scorch Release: Smoking Wasteland!" Kasai managed to shout as fire was released from his mouth. A wave of fire was released towards Konan, larger than any fire attack before it. The flames began to gather towards Konan, forming the heads of dragons as they crashed down towards the paper user. Jiraiya used the to protect Konan." " said Konan as she killed five more soldiers."Please forgive me we cant control are bodies" said Konan as she began to cry. Kasai reacted by waving his hand at the paper chakram, fire engulfing his hand as he struck. The paper turned to a cinder in an instant, and Kasai charged forward. "Scorch Release: Searing Palm Strikes." Kasai muttered to himself, white flames dancing at his fingertips. With his speed he was in front of Konan in an instant, striking at her with the palm of his flaming hand. He would burn her with a single touch, his technique nearly flawless. "If you cannot control yourself, then I shall burn away the body until I have nothing left to burn!"Rasengan" said Jiraiya. The rasengan hit the wall of the dust technique as Sakin made it constrict around Jiraiya."Please seal us away do whatever it takes" said Jiraiya as he got out of the move." " said Jiraiya as tyen soldiers and Miwa."Fusa!" yelled Miwa. It seemed to all who saw that Kasai's Scorch jutsu was matching Konan, constantly burning her paper projectiles before they could slay other shinobi. "Somebody seal her!" Kasai shouted, swinging a burning hand at the blue haired beauty."Don't hate me for this" said Konan as she used as she killed more soldiers."Toad Oil Bullet" said Jiraiya as he droned soldiers in the oil. Ace Makes His Move Far, far east, a demon-like figure was sitting the forest, seemingly waiting for someone or something. He had a double ended weapon behind his neck, over his shoulders, and his arms were resting on the weapon. There were no animals within 10 meters of him, having ran away to safty, out of fear. The man was wearing a red cloak with black patterns, none of which were associated with the Allied Forces or the Neo Akatsuki, or any other village or group for that matter. The mask he was wearing was several shades of various reds as well as black, and it even had 2 horns on it. The man seemed like he was waiting for someone or something, and it seemed like he had been waiting there a long time. Werether he was hostile or not, the answer remains unknown, although he didn't appear to be the ruthless type. He hair looked as if it was changing colors; going from red to black before starting repeating the colors. These days, you can never be to sure, because one thing is for certain, things aren't what they always appear to be... Ace begins concentrating his chakra, condensing it around his body to epic levels as tiny stones, pebbles and twigs begin floating around him Surprise Attack Division "I am nervous" said Ginsen as him and the rest of the division were flying on summoned birds. "Don't worry, with all the powerful villages together we shouldn't have to worry much." said Reitō sitting on his bird cross legged."I am going to send my insects out to see what's going on" said Ginsen. Falling from the sky were two enormous meteorites, together both were a little larger than a football field. The meteorites, came plummeting from the sky, at extreme speeds, as they waited to crush the Surprise Attack Division in a single move. However was behind the attack, was undoubtedly a powerful shinobi, but what would give him the power to complete such a attack? Was it the legendary Rinnegan? or was it just one of the abnormal abilities that most of the Neo Akatsuki members possessed. "Well that doesn't look good." said Reitō as started moving his bird to move away from the meteorites. "I'm on it" said Ginsen as he got inside his Knight and began to slice the meteorites with the puppet's sword. "Alright good." said Reitō as he looked to the ground. As Ginsen began slicing the meteorites, more and more started to plummet towards the earth...With about ten large meteorites, double then size as the last, there could be no way Ginsen could slice them all...soon the meteorites would crush them under it's enormous weight. Reitō stood and uses the Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard multiple times destroying the meteorites. About 100 meters away was a man, wearing the Neo Akatsuki attire, who seemed possess a paint brush, a pallet, and a canvas which sat on a wooden frame. "Those people are stronger than they look, so I think it's about time i make something interesting", the man, known as Arata Uzumaki said as he weaved a few handseals, and suddenly actual clones appeared next to him. "Now, go my clones!", Arata whispered as his clones took off, heading towards the division."I got him" said Ginsen as he sliced the clones in half. "Hmmm...Very impressive", Arata said to himself before forming a simple handseal..As he formed the handseals..the very clones that Ginsen slaughtered, suddenly turned into multiple black holes, who sought to pull Ginsen into them. With multiple black holes around Ginsen, how would he escape, for as light cannot even escape the grip of a black hole."I got no choice said Ginsen as he jumped out of the puppet and the black holes shut."You have to do better than that" said Ginsen as his insects gathered around him. "So the craven finally revealed himself", Arata said teasingly as he looked down upon Ginsen, giving off an arrogant smirk..."Well, let us get to buisness", he said as more of his clones jumped from behind him and all charged at Ginsen, wielding a unique Rasengan...However, Arata stood where he was making a series of handseals..Ginsen hopped on his bird and began to throw Explosive Tags at the clones killing them. Reitō jumped to Arata and used one of his stronger techniques, the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals to imprison the Uzumaki in his incredibly strong mirrors. "You don't believe this can hold me, do you?", Arata asked, as he completed the series of handseals..only moments later, Arata's body seemed to be engulfed by a black hole itself, and soon, he was gone.. Arata lay many miles away, back in the Neo Akatsuki base, and his enemies obviously did not know where that was.. "What a coward" said Ginsen as he looked at the remains of his puppet."Lets head on" said Ginsen as he hoped on his bird. Alliance HQ Kurohane flew into the open window and set on a desk with those in the room having their eyes on him. "I spread word to everyone Yoshitsune but I have bad news. On my flight back I saw Yorinori." informed Kurohane, knowing his brother would be a sore spot for Yoshitsune."I have heard of him" said Tosen. Opening the door to the HQ, was no other than Haruki Kaguya as he walked into the room, with a warm comforting smile. "Hey Yoshitsune! How's it going?", Haruki asked. "Not well, Neo Akatsuki has the guts to summon my brother." said Yoshitsune as he clenched the arms of his chair. Haruki's comforting smile quickly turned to a serious glare.."I see...Yoshitsune, i'm here to help out the best way i can now..so just tell me what to do, and i'll do it!", Haruki declared. "Get to the Suprise Attack Division." said Yoshitsune getting up. "Kurohane, let's go." said Yoshitsune leaving to go to his brother. His loyal bird flew after him."Wait Ayame come with me" said Tosen as the two kage left the building. "Okay", Haruki responded as he left the Kage building, and stood outside, with his eyes closed, and perfectly still. Yoshitsune ran through the field, cutting down does left and right with his sword until he finally found his target, his brother Yorinori."Yoshitsune wait" said Tosen with Ayame by his side."What is it ? Tosen" asked Ayame."We are here to stop Yoshitsune" said Tosen. "THat's a tough one, he is our allie,...."grinned Ayame. "Why should I be stopped, I'm here to combat and speak to my brother." said Yoshisine as Yorinori walked over to the group. "Hello little brother." said Yorinori with a smile, his conscious still remaining."Well look at this brother vs brother" said Tafun as he came with 50 stone soldiers. "Step aside, Yoshi have you lost your mind ? THey are dead zombies for now, get back, have a trust on your fellow soldier's, they can talk with your brother" shouted Ayame. "I do trust the soldiers, but this is my fight. This is my brother, and only I will fight him." said Yoshitsune as he grabbed his brother and the kages and used the Body Flicker Technique to take them away from the battle field and to an area the four were alone. "Considering you are a Uchiha, i accepted you to be arrogant,........ Tosen live Yorinori to Yoshitsune, we will provide Back-up and think about our main enemy Tafun."Let me call my friends" said Tafun as he used Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation and three coffins came up and opened."Say hello to Kohara Osawa, Shiroyama and Kuwani all former Kage" said Tafun. "Tosen, are you ready ? we will take them on" grinned Ayame. "Hello Yorinori, I'm sorry we must do this again." said Yoshitsune. "I understand my brother. Let's give it are all." said Yorinori as he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and Yoshitsune activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and both used their Susanoo."Ayame you take on Kuwani I got Kohara and Shiroyama" said Tosen he summoned Droid. Both of the Uchiha summoned forth their Susanoo Sword and they both used Mjolnir."Tosen look how much you have grown" said Kohara. "Hey Lady, how are you ?" smiled Ayame looking at Kuwani. "So it appears you got my hammer, well brother this will be fun." said Yorinori as he was forced to attack. Time and time again the two brothers clashed swords and hammers harming each other Yoshitsune made his weapons disappear as he summoned forth Gungnir."Ice Release: Snow Tiger" said Kohara as a giant tiger came towards Tosen. His Droid quickly used its to melt the ice. Taking Gungnir and coating it with the fires of Amaterasu, Yoshitsune plunged the spear and sealed his brother's chakra. "Your spear has gotten stronger since last time. Good job brother, seal me now when you can. Before I go how is my son?" asked Yorinori as a Sealing Tag was placed on him. "He is doing good. Your nephew is also doing great. I will miss you brother." said Yoshitsune as he began crying. Yorinori began to fall apart, his emotions swayed. "Good, Yoshitsune I have one final request. Find Tafun and make him feel the wrath of using your family." said Yorinori as he turned to dust with a corpse on his place. Yoshitsune changed his eyes to the Sharingan and ran to his follow kages. Back at the H.Q "Okay...I have entered Sage Mode!", Haruki said, as he took off from the place where he was sitting..Only moments after his departure he was already entering the woods, heading towards the large mountain ranges..In order to reach the Surprise Division...according to the birds, I must travel through this mountain range, he thought to himself as he ran through the forest, at extreme speeds...Only in a matter of minutes, Haruki would reach the mountain range, rendering him closer to his destination.. Sensor Division "Captain is there anything that you need" asked Yashi Hyūga showing respect to Benkei Hyūga. "Not that I can think of." said Benkei with his Byakugan activated."Let me help" said Yashi as he activated his Byakugan."This is a globe showing us all the divisions we can alert them if we see something funny" said Yashi as he looked at the globe. "Alright good, this will be a great help." said Benkei as he noticed a dot representing Yoshitsune move."Why is Yoshitsune moving?" asked Yashi. "I assume it must be someone revived." said Benkei."Should we send a small squad of soldiers?" asked Yashi. "No, there are the kages with him." said Benkei."Ok it seems that the second divsion is not making much progress they are losing men" said Yashi as he looked at the desert area. Eternal's Change Of Heart "I cant take this destruction" said Yuki as she began to cry as she saw her brother."Me nighter" said Kawa."Thats it we are done" said Fuku as him and Eternal left the Neo Akatsuki base. "Summoning Technique" said Kawa as he summoned his Dragon Gawa and they took of heading to the Alliance H.Q. Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki Category:Neo Akatsuki